doodlescope_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Simple City
Simple City SImple City is a game by Fanaticaldoodle456 for it to be like a movie,due to amputated software in the files,it became defunct for development,read below as it was archived from http://crustytoe.blogspot.com . Fanaticaldoodle456's game,Simple City starts to grow extravagantly,and a new replacement from the character "Abbie" as of making it almost like "Trixie" from Fairly Odd Parents. 1. 3 antagonists with these 3 antagonists in Territory 1. 1.Checlo Magnsotin Yep! Checlo Magnostin.He is one of the antagonists that hypnotizes people and controls them,in the plot,Panphen said that if you get hypnotized by this guy,you will had bad luck in the future and what you are done in the past with a memory stick. 2.Charast Bostinge He's the first aerial antagonist since this was Territory 1. In the plot,it is said that if you get hypnotized by him,you will have bad luck except "The It One"'s parents,as of making fun of him/her and to be hypnotized. 3.Tombus Gadisan He was the first antagonist to predict gravity space closure as of making a formula that goes like "1x + 1/489 = 1x5" and in the plot,it is said if you are hypnotized by him,you will get a bad luck as of... making "The It One" fun and get controlled as a memory chip bad history,likely the same than Checlo. 2.Territory 1's Antagonist Backups As of them that will defend the society of the antagonists. 1.The Eskimoan Daddy Biglimbs This thing was really named as a person,Pholumn Dalling,as of this character was inspired by the antagonist at the movie "Lumberjack Man". 2.Droctevista Bentaminte The real name was capable for researching people which vulnerable "The It One" .He is also capable of making extreme formulas that says the opposite of the root number of 1x,the opposite of 0x.5 (2). here : 1x = 0x m,c,a M = 1x - 1/2x = 0.00005 (T). 3.Neckhand Leader These were types of bad guys that had the hat "Witch Doctor".The neckhand was also capable of directing "Fake Love was 1x" which has the scene Abbie tries to kiss our main character in the lips,but she was Checlo. 4.Researcher Undecimber Researcher Undecimber came from the word "undecim",which is Latin of 11,then the ber months.He is capable of extreme formulas such as 1x - 5/3/5x = 1x.004 -1 = 1.5x0. Plot Twisters In the plot,Panphen found the formula if you get hypnotized by Checlo,Charast,and Tombus,the formula is this :1x as of 15/x + 10/1 (if you are almost 1 month old) = bevel.stance (if you try to ks a boy) and it was 1x = pigma.stance 85x = 100x H20 = Opt (1/x = stance.fail) 1/x = 1x (1/0 Hp1(Stance)) 1x = 10x/15x = this formula gives you bad history as of... 1x = 15/x = 1/x + 1/5 = 2/5x. 5/x = 2 x/5 = 1x as of 1x = 5/x/1/x = 25|. 1x = 35=84 8ct 1.0005xc as of 1x = 15/x1 = 2 5 130/x0x as of 2 and 5 results to an equilateral. 1x = $5 1/x + 5/$ = infinity/5|635/xM65+5 = 1x = 1/x + 5/$ = same and if you reach 1,531st,you reach 1x = 1/x + 5/$ = same + infinity = 1xinfinityc 1+x = 3/15. 1x = 1/x + 5 6/5 = $ - $5/5$ = (165(BL)) = 1/x 100 pyramidhalf (165(If you reach age of 165 using clannies you have VERY BAD LUCK)) Note : This was dedicated to the game,references were not affiliated by these sources.Otherwise Simple City was related to Crusty Toe as the work of Fanaticaldoodle456. Note 2 : This was updated routinely.